


Patience is A Virtue

by VOlympianlove



Series: Jealousy is (Not) a Virtue [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Sounding, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Kyungsoo had wanted Yixing ever since they put him in the net and made him watch. Now he finally has him, and a little bonus too.





	Patience is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the long-awaited, not promised Xingsoo smut? Yes, yes it is! I'm sorry it's short but I hope you guys will enjoy it nonetheless! I've received so many comments on how I should write the Xingsoo smut because of how much Kyungsoo wanted to fuck Yixing in the first part that I decided to write it on my plane ride back home! 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, Liz for reading through this!

“You’re such a brat,” despite the harsh words, Junmyeon’s tone was soft and scolding as he held Yixing down onto the bed, hands wrapped around his wrists.

Yixing whined, his hands working uselessly against his alpha’s grip.

His legs were spread out, tied down to the bed posts, Kyungsoo kneeling between them, fondling his cock and balls lazily.

“Did you know how much Kyungsoo wanted you since we put you in the net? He’s practically drooling for you.”

Junmyeon commented, his grip tightening when Yixing squirmed, gasping when the other alpha held his cock still.

“Don’t move now,” Kyungsoo murmured lowly, his eyes glinting. He had a thin rod in one hand, Yixing’s cock in the other.

Yixing wailed.

He knew what was coming and the thought filled him with terror and anticipation.

“You have such a pretty cock, Yixing. Was this what you wanted the day you challenged all of us? For us to pay this much attention to you?”

Junmyeon asked almost gently, stroking a soothing hand through the omega’s dark hair. His scent clung, warm and soft like cinnamon.

Even though he was an alpha, Junmyeon always teetered on the in between, his scent a lot softer than the others and Yixing loved it, as much as he loved the others.

Especially when he was about to be sounded.

His heart rate picked up when Kyungsoo pressed the cold metal tip against the slit in his cock, and he froze, terrified.

“It’s alright, darling. You know you enjoy this in the end,” Junmyeon soothed. He moved, sitting on Yixing’s arms to free up his hands.

The position put strain on Yixing’s arms, a feeling that made the omega moan aloud.

He could feel it now, cold metal slipping down the sensitive wall of his cock and it hurt.

He wailed once more, his fingers clenching and unclenching as Kyungsoo slid it the rest of the way in.

“Look at you, pretty omega,” Junmyeon cooed softly when Yixing arched, shuddering at the delicate way Kyungsoo cupped his cock.

He was so sensitive and he could not decide if he wanted to be touched or left alone.

“Please,” he begged, tears welling up in his eyes. He squirmed a little, unable to move much.

“Please do something.”

Kyungsoo released his cock, reaching for something else that had Yixing’s heart racing.

“Oh god,” his eyes rolled back in his head when a wave of pleasure rolled through him following the buzzing noise that was coming from between his legs.

“How does that feel?” Junmyeon asked and Yixing could only moan, beyond words as the vibrator stimulated him in ways that he did not even know what possible.

“Use your words, omega. Your alpha is speaking,” Kyungsoo smacked him harshly on the thigh and Yixing jolted, a cry ripping from his throat.

“I- Nnngh!” He gasped, not realizing that he was crying until Junmyeon’s fingers were on his face, gently wiping the tears away. 

He squirmed, whimpering when Kyungsoo turned his attention to his hole, delicate fingers tracing his fluttering rim.

“Look at him. He wants to be filled so bad,” Kyungsoo commented and Junmyeon nodded in agreement, still wiping Yixing’s tears.

Yixing made a depraved sound when Kyungsoo pressed a little ways in with dry fingers, his hips jolting.

“Shut him up, will you?” Kyungsoo asked and Junmyeon shifted so that he was positioned over his mouth.

Yixing curled his fingers around his alpha’s milky thighs, his lips parting.

“Please lick me,” Junmyeon said politely before settling his ass onto Yixing’s mouth.

Yixing got to work, licking a stripe from the base of Junmyeon’s ass to his hole. He had to strain to get there but it was all worth it when Junmyeon moaned aloud, swivelling around to grab onto the headboard for leverage when he darted his tongue briefly into his hole, licking a stripe around his fluttering rim.

“Is he good?” Kyungsoo asked, amused. Yixing jolted when he felt the cold press of his fingers against his rim.

He moaned against Junmyeon’s ass, fingers tightening around his thighs, trying to keep his attention on his alpha.

But it was hard with a finger dipping experimentally into his hole.

Junmyeon pulled back, shuffling down so that he could put his cock past Yixing’s parted lips, moaning when the omega began to suck, tongue licking over his balls.

Yixing pressed his tongue hard against the veins throbbing on the underside of Junmyeon’s cock and the alpha shuddered, his hips thrusting into his mouth.

“You sound like an omega in heat,” Kyungsoo observed as Junmyeon thrusted into Yixing’s mouth. He sought out the spongy tissue that he knew would flip Yixing like a switch and the omega let out a particularly loud moan, Junmyeon’s body convulsing as he spilled white all over Yixing’s face and into his mouth.

“So weak, hyung,” Kyungsoo snickered when Junmyeon pulled out, his legs quivering when he rose to collapse beside Yixing.

“I’ll be alright to go again later,” he flapped his hand weakly at him and flopped back down, nosing into Yixing’s neck instead.

“Well, make yourself useful and take the sound out.”

Junmyeon obeyed and Yixing whimpered when he felt the metal rod moving.

The sensation stirred up his insides in the most delicious way as Junmyeon withdrew it, whispering soothing words when he whimpered and mewled.

“You’re a good boy, Yixing,” he murmured, dipping his head to mouth at the skin on his hip.

Yixing’s hips jerked when Kyungsoo pushed a second finger into his hole, scissoring him open.

Not that he needed it.

He was so open from the amount of cock he had taken.

“So good,” Junmyeon murmured, pressing butterfly kisses from Yixing’s hip to his shoulder.

It was such a stark contrast from Kyungsoo’s rough ministrations, dark eyes glowing with red as he thrusted a third and then a fourth finger into him in quick succession.

Yixing howled but it was all for show. He was dripping wet, his hands fisted in the sheets as Kyungsoo slid his thumb in last, so slowly that his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Look at how open he is,” Kyungsoo observed. He spread his hand a little and Junmyeon looked over, his breath hitching.

“Oh dear,” he said and Yixing whimpered. He could feel Kyungsoo’s knuckles against his rim, stretching him open.

The pressure hurt but it was a testimony of how much of a pain slut Yixing was that he only moaned, shifting in the sheets.

“How does that feel?” Junmyeon asked, smoothing his hand over the flat planes of Yixing’s stomach.

His face was open and curious as he dipped his head, dark eyes almost innocent when he wrapped his lips around Yixing’s left nipple.

Yixing yelped, twitching when teeth tugged at the sensitive bud, sending tiny lightning strikes of pain through his body.

“Junmyeon!” He gasped, cutting himself off with a moan when Kyungsoo spread his hand a little wider, stretching him more than he had ever done before.

“Uh, ah!” Yixing squirmed but Junmyeon held him down.

“You’ll hurt yourself, love,” he admonished and Yixing threw his head back, crying out as he fisted the sheets, nearly tearing them.

“Do you think he can take us both?” Kyungsoo asked and Junmyeon turned his head, his eyes rimming with a red glow as he took in the way Yixing’s rim fluttered weakly around Kyungsoo’s knuckles.

“Can you take us both, sweetheart?” He asked, smoothing a hand over Yixing’s thigh.

Yixing let out a high pitched whine, his breaths coming out in quick little pants when Junmyeon wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it one or two pumps.

“I- I can try,” he gasped, his hips stuttering.

“Good boy,” Junmyeon praised, sliding an arm beneath him to help him sit up.

Kyungsoo slid his hand out, drawing a gasp from the omega and wiping his hand carelessly on the bedspread, reached out to take him from Junmyeon’s arms.

Yixing was pliant in his arms as Kyungsoo held him up, lining himself up.

With a long drawn out moan, he sank himself into the omega’s right wet heat, Yixing mewling with pleasure as he thrusted sloppily into his body.

Kyungsoo grunted when Yixing buried his face into his neck, shifting in his lap.

He laid them both down so that the omega was cradled in his arms with his back to Junmyeon.

“Please move,” Yixing groaned, adjusting himself on Kyungsoo’s cock and he chuckled darkly.

“Come, hyung. Put your cock in him and see what he says then, our little nymphomaniac.”

Junmyeon obliged, stroking his hands along Yixing’s sides as he rolled over, dripping more lube onto his cock and Yixing’s ass.

Yixing moaned when he felt a blunt tip against his rim, pressed up against Kyungsoo’s cock.

“Fuck,” Junmyeon gasped, ducking his head. Teeth gripped the flesh of Yixing’s shoulder and he gasped, fingernails scraping against Kyungsoo’s back when Junmyeon marked him, moaning aloud as the alpha pushed himself into him.

Yixing saw stars when he felt him pop inside, alongside Kyungsoo’s cock and Kyungsoo grunted, gripping his biceps so hard that they left bruises in their wake.

It was a tight fit, but he fit, sliding into Yixing’s ass with much moaning.

Yixing had never felt so full in his life. His ass felt as if it were on fire, burning with pleasure as two cocks split him apart.

“How- How do we do this?” Junmyeon gasped, one hand clasped around Yixing’s waist. He was panting harshly, his nose puffing air onto Yixing’s sensitive neck.

“You move,” Kyungsoo groaned and Junmyeon shifted, jostling all of them, drawing moans.

“Yixing, you’re so tight, ah!” Junmyeon threw back his head, moaning aloud when he rubbed against Kyungsoo’s cock inside Yixing’s wet heat.

Yixing whimpered, clamping his teeth down onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder as Junmyeon moved again, his hips twitching as he tried to grind down on both of them at once.

“Please,” Yixing gasped, gripping Kyungsoo tightly.

Junmyeon was pressed up against his back, head bowed and lips against his shoulder.

“Please touch me, Myeonnie, please!” He whimpered again when Junmyeon shuddered.

Junmyeon was kinder and more obliging whenever he needed something but when the alpha reached for him, Kyungsoo snacked his hand away, nearly backhanding Yixing’s cock in the process.

“None of that,” he growled and Yixing wailed when he thrust up, hard.

Junmyeon made a sound, burying his face into Yixing’s neck when Kyungsoo rubbed up against him in that tight, tight heat.

Junmyeon’s fingers were pressing into Yixing’s hip and he was shuddering, trembling and panting.

“More,” he gasped, Yixing yelping in pain when his nails dug into the flesh of his hips.

“More, please, Kyungsoo. I need- I’m so close.”

Kyungsoo growled, splaying his hand out around Junmyeon’s tiny waist,

“Maybe you should have been an omega, hyung. So desperate,” he sneered and Junmyeon’s eyes snapped open, glowing with red.

With a grunt, he jerked his hips, sending an explosion of pleasure shooting through Yixing, his breathing ragged as he searched for his own pleasure.

“I correct myself, Soo,” he panted as Yixing clawed at Kyungsoo’s back, wailing as the two cocks jostled for position inside of him.

“You’re a brat too.”

Kyungsoo grinned, teeth flashing in the dim light. His grip on Junmyeon’s waist tightened and Junmyeon winced, dipping his head to mouth at Yixing’s shoulder.

“Ahhh,” he moaned when Kyungsoo made a stab once more at Yixing’s prostate and the omega came suddenly, painting Kyungsoo’s stomach with white.

“Oh!” Yixing cried. Kyungsoo was not stopping.

He was still thrusting his hips as far as he could into his abused hole and the simulation was teetering on the edge of pain.

“Fuck, please, alpha! I just came!” He cried, digging crescents into Kyungsoo’s back. It was too much, too much as Junmyeon threw back his head with a cry, his body convulsing.

His body was filled with a warm wet liquid and Junmyeon collapsed over his back, panting into his ear, sticky with sweat.

“Such a weak alpha,” Kyungsoo sneered but even his voice was strained as Junmyeon tried to manoeuvre himself out of Yixing only to cut himself off with a low moan.

Yixing clenched his sphincter muscle, dragging a pained sound from his alpha and he could feel Junmyeon’s hands on him.

“Ah, Yixing, let go-, you brat!” Junmyeon gasped, his hips twitching helplessly as he spasmed at the simulation on his softening cock.

“Not till Soo- c-comes,” Yixing threw back his head, moaning in pain when the head of Kyungsoo’s cock stabbed at his prostate.

Junmyeon made a pathetic sound, his breathing hard and heavy as he held Yixing upright while Kyungsoo chased his own orgasm.

“Ahh,” he groaned when Kyungsoo finally, _finally_ made a tiny whining noise in his throat, his hips stuttering.

Junmyeon’s eyes rolled back into his head and hot cum splashed into Yixing’s ass, filling it up even more.

“He’s hard again,” Kyungsoo panted when he came down from his high.

Sweat glistened on his body as he wrapped a hand around Yixing’s hardening cock and the omega mewled, squirming in his grip.

“Fucking nymphomaniac.”

Slowly, he pulled himself out, Junmyeon slipping out soon after with a pained sound.

“I think my dick’s going to fall off,” the alpha murmured softly and Yixing made a little choking laugh, turning over to kiss him.

“Kyungsoo’s right,” he murmured against his lips, “you really should have been an omega.”

Junmyeon’s eyes flashed a little but he only grabbed Yixing, rolling him onto his body.

He wrinkled his nose a little at the cum leaking out of his body and onto his leg and sheets, turning when the bed dipped to see Kyungsoo return with a butt plug in hand.

“Hold him still,” Junmyeon obliged and Yixing squealed when fingers plunged into his still sensitive hole, spreading him open.

“What- What are you doing!” He writhed as something thick and rubbery pressed against his entrance, his hips jerking involuntarily in its direction.

“A favour for Luhan hyung,” Kyungsoo’s smile was eerie as he pressed the plug into Yixing all the way in, just barely missing his prostate.

Yixing squirmed, twisting in Junmyeon’s arms as he tried to look and see.

The plug was huge, long and thick but not quite long enough to reach.

He clenched his ass experimentally and moaned when he felt the ridges on the toy.

“Fuck,” he gasped, his rim fluttering around it.

Junmyeon rolled them over gently, Yixing making a delicious whine when his ass hit the bed, pushing the plug deeper up inside him.

He writhed when the alpha got a hand around his cock, whining and whimpering when he felt something being slipped onto him.

“I hate Lu ge,” he gasped when he looked down to see his cock and balls bound up in a cock ring.

Kyungsoo laughed.

“Oh, you’ll hate this even more,” he said evilly and Yixing felt Junmyeon pick up his limp wrists, something rough chafing against his skin.

“Oh, god _no_!” He wailed, twisting and squirming to get away as rough ropes were looped around his wrists, Junmyeon’s clever fingers knotting him up into an intricate web.

In no time at all, he was secured to the headboard with his arms above his head, his ankles bound to the bed posts, legs spread like a whore.

“Do you want the honour, Junmyeon hyung?” Kyungsoo purred, holding out a very familiar red ball gag.

Junmyeon hummed, stroking a finger along Yixing’s bare thigh as he cupped his jaw with his other hand, smiling.

“You can do it,” he said serenely, prying Yixing’s mouth open for him.

Yixing protested soundly as the gag was pushed into his mouth and secured around his head, his sounds all muffled now.

“Oh dear,” Junmyeon ran a finger around his dripping cock, causing him to twitch. He stuck the finger in his mouth casually and Yixing’s eyes widened.

“He’s already dripping. Whatever will we do with him?”

Kyungsoo waved a hand dismissively.

“Luhan hyung will take _very _good care of him.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts or just asks on my Curious Cat [@VOlympian](https://curiouscat.me/VOlympian). or on Twitter [@VOlympian](https://twitter.com/VOlympian). If you send me a prompt, I will write a drabble to it!


End file.
